1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to packing apparatuses for compressing or packing material such as field cotton in an open top container such as a cotton trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mechanical cotton packers have been used to pack more cotton onto a cotton trailer as well as to press or compress the top layer of cotton in order to keep it from being blown off the trailer while being transported to a cotton gin or the like. A problem that is present in the known prior art mechanical cotton packers is that the operator has to be extremely careful in order not to abuse and/or damage the cotton trailer due to the arcuate or circular movement of the packer leg or foot. That is, when the pressing cycle is activated, the packer foot and leg in the known prior are mechanical cotton packers move in a circular motion and do as much pushing against the sides of the trailer as they do downward against the floor of the trailer. Thus, unless the operator is extremely careful, the sides of the trailers can be easily damaged when using any known prior art mechanical cotton packer.
Bates, U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,720, issued Jun. 25, 1991, discloses a mechanical packing apparatus for packing cotton in a cotton trailer after the cotton has been dumped into the cotton trailer by a cotton picker. The packing apparatus is mounted on a tractor and includes a vertical mast, a cantilevered horizontal boom pivotally attached adjacent its inner end to the vertical mast, a hydraulic cylinder for causing the horizontal boom to pivot about a generally horizontal axis, a packer leg pivotally attached at its upper end to the outer end of the horizontal boom, a packer foot pivotally connected to the lower end of the packer leg, and an L-shaped stabilizing arm having a horizontal arm connected to the packer foot and having a vertical arm connected to the horizontal boom.
A preliminary patentability search has been conducted in class 100, subclasses 65 through 69, and class 414, subclass 25.
Leedahl, U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,829, issued Sep. 24, 1968, discloses a portable stacker for hay and the like. The Leedahl stacker is adapted to be attached to the front end of a tractor and includes a first generally vertical segment, a second segment having one end attached to the upper free end of the first segment through a substantially horizontal pivot, and a third segment having one end attached to the outwardly extending free end of the second segment through a substantially horizontal pivot. A first hydraulic cylinder is connected between a frame mounted in a stationary position on the tractor and the first segment to impart rotary movements about the longitudinal axis thereof. A second hydraulic cylinder is connected between the first and second segments to rotate the second segment about the pivotal connection between the first and second segments along a circular path with respect to the substantially horizontal pivot. A third hydraulic cylinder is connected between the second and third segments for imparting rotary movement of the third segment about the pivotal connection between the second and third segments along a circular path with respect to the substantially horizontal pivot. A pair of tines are attached to the free end of the third segment for engaging hay or the like. Extension or retraction of the second and/or third hydraulic cylinders will thus cause the pair of tines to move along a circular path with respect to the substantially horizontal pivots.
Henke, U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,288, issued Feb. 27, 1979, discloses a hay stacking machine having a platform for supporting a stack of hay. A trough extends from the center of the platform to its outer peripheral edge for accommodating hay. A hay feeding mechanism having reciprocating teeth operates to move hay from the outer edge of the platform generally toward the center thereof. A movable elevator member is located in the center of the platform for moving hay upwardly to build the center of the stack. An annular cage extends around the platform and rotates relative thereto. The cage has a plurality of upright posts. A compression arm is pivotally attached to the top of each upright post through substantially horizontal pivots. A hydraulic cylinder extends between each upright post and a first end of the associated compression arm so that extension and retraction of the hydraulic cylinder will cause the associated compression arm to pivot about the top of the associated upright post, causing the second or free end of the associated compression arm to move along a circular path with respect to the substantially horizontal pivots.
Bergmann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,925, issued Jan. 24, 1984, discloses an apparatus for compacting trash, in particular cardboard cartons or the like, in upwardly open containers. The apparatus includes a vertically telescoping post, a pivot arm member mounted to the upper end of the post through a substantially horizontal pivot, and a compacting roll supported from the free end of the pivot arm so that the compacting roll can move along a circular path with respect to the substantially horizontal pivot.
None of the above identified patents or prior art discloses or suggests the present invention. More specifically, none of the above identified patents or prior art discloses or suggests a packing apparatus including a support member; an elongated first arm member having a first end and a second end; first pivot means for pivotally attaching the first end of the first arm member to the support member; an elongated second arm member having a first end and a second end; second pivot means for pivotally attaching the first end of the second arm member to the support member; a link member having a first end and a second end; third pivot means for pivotally attaching the first end of the link member to the first arm member at a point between the first and second ends of the first arm member; fourth pivot means for pivotally attaching the second end of the link member to the second arm member at a point between the first and second ends of the second arm member; a packer member having a foot portion and a leg portion; fifth pivot means for pivotally attaching the leg portion of the packer member to the second end of the first arm member; sixth pivot means for pivotally attaching the leg portion of the packer member to the second end of the second arm member; and urging means for causing the first arm member to pivot about the first pivot means so that the second end of the first and second arm members will move through an arc, the link member will move through an arc, the leg portion of the packer member will move through an arc, and the foot portion of the packer member will move substantially vertically.